


i’ll be here before you know it.

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Still Can't Tag, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: **ficlet**it's really short bc i wrote it as an example of how i write rantaro fhdsifhsbut, kork is having a panic attack and his boyf makes sure that he feels okay !!!!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	i’ll be here before you know it.

**Author's Note:**

> for the imposter to my ibuki, byakuya to my togami, and the rantaro to my korekiyo,,,, i love u bb even tho i called u fart when we played jeopardy uwu

a sigh escaped the adventurers lips as he put his hand on korekiyo’s shoulder. “…psst, ‘ey, kiyo? you don’t have to be so scared… it’s all going to be okay… just, relax.”

korekiyo nodded, keeping his eyes closed and taking long, deep breaths. he needed some form of escape from this fear of being in his own head, but having rantaro next to him and helping him through yet another anxiety attack actually seemed to help a lot.

“…nice, kiyo. breathing well… stayin’ up… you’re a pro at this stuff.” he kept the positive words coming, every now and then rubbing his shoulder gently. he knew not to move his hand to a certain spot on his back, or korekiyo would instantly start to cry, but it was easy to keep his hand rested on the anthropologist’s shoulder.

rantaro eventually felt korekiyo stop his tension, and lifted his hand. “are you feeling any better..?”

korekiyo didn’t speak, but he simply nodded. 

“…right. that’s good… and for the future, kiyo, know that you don’t have to ask me to come over when you get like this. just tell me you’re havin’ some bad memories, and i’ll be here before you know it.”

korekiyo nodded again, finally raising his head. “…thank you, amami… i truly don’t deserve someone as amazing as you…”

rantaro fought off his blush as he simply kissed korekiyo’s mask above his pale cheek. “that’s where you’re wrong. you deserve even better than me. you’ve been through enough, but i’m happy to help you through whatever else you need. i’ll always be here for you, korekiyo. got it?”

korekiyo nodded, thankful that his mask hid his blush and dorky smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!! ily


End file.
